Illicit
by MultipleCyrosis
Summary: [NEW PAIRING][AyuMadoka] People had always wondered why on earth, did Ayumu not harbour any feelings towards Hiyono. The reason is, infatuation with the person he least expects.
1. Sexy

**AN: **Hey, this is a first Spiral fic, and after looking at the Spiral fandom here, I'm pretty sure as hell that this is the only Ayumu/Madoka fic you will find. If I'm wrong, please direct me to where I can find fics on this couple. Haha, well what can I say, when I watched the anime, I thought that these two were good together (Don't worry, I also like Ayumu-Hiyono). Anyway, they aren't related. So, you've been warned. Don't read it if you don't like it. Um, I don't really mind flames, just as long as its not about you hating the couple. If you do like it, well, enjoy.

In the story, Ayumu is 18, while Madoka is 26. I don't actually know their real ages, but in the story, that works well enough for me. Another thing, I've only watched the anime, and that was a while ago, so I apologise if there are any timeline errors.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spiral

* * *

**Illicit: Sexy**

* * *

He didn't know _exactly _when it had started, but he could probably give a general time period. Possibly between the ages of 16 to his present age. Well, that was likely, he supposed, since then was the time in which the human hormones reach their peak. He did know, however, the time around which he stopped calling Madoka 'older sister' and started calling her by her real name. It was about the time he was 17. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. 

Since his older sister-in-law wasn't exactly the most ugly woman on the planet, it made it difficult for him to ignore the things he had paid no attention to, years back. Things such as the way her business suit outlined, no, highlighted, her womanly curves. That business suit had driven him crazy, though he didn't show it. More than once he had to check himself when he found he was staring a bit to long at her, erm, nicely rounded posterior when she bent down to put on her shoes in the morning. If she caught him staring, then there would possibly be more than the simple lecture she gave him every time he did something wrong.

Well, that was the easy side of it. Even though he had mental capabilities way above the average human being, it was certainly put a strain on his mind to avert his gaze from his older sister-in-law's chest. It didn't help that he had grown a lot taller than her in the past few years, and thus made it easier for him to perv, no, _look_ at that aspect of her body. Then there was the other issue, that business suit was cut way to high. It did not help at all that Madoka had perfect, long, slender legs that would make the ordinary guy boggle their eyes out. Fortunately for Ayumu, he was not the ordinary guy, and managed to keep his eyes in their sockets, not to mention the drool in his mouth. Unfortunately for Ayumu, since he was not the ordinary guy, and had mental processing skills surpassing that of the newest super computer, he could not keep certain thoughts out of his mind. Simply speaking, while on the outside he showed that he was not affected by Madoka's, erm, healthy body, his mind was working overtime.

If her body wasn't enough, Ayumu thought to himself, she happened to be extremely pretty. Or beautiful. Though, those thoughts he had managed to suppress quite easily, just because of her attitude in the house. She was not the type of woman she looked. However, these past few months, he had grown immune to her incessant lecturing, arguing, and not to mention drinking. Well, that was probably because he wasn't looking at her face every time she lectured him on something.

Ayumu sighed, as he adjusted his sitting position. He was in class, their last grade during high school, and the teacher was droning on about some exam they had done in the last week, and how everyone had failed. Except for him.

After the incident with the Blade Children, and his peace with his older sister-in-law, Ayumu found that it was much easier to concentrate in school. Even though he didn't (concentrate in school), he paid more attention to classes than he usually did, and due to his super human deduction skills and memory, he always topped the class.

"Psst."

He felt someone nudge his side slightly. He looked next to him, where Hiyono was sitting. The reporter girl whispered, "The teacher just asked you to explain question number twenty."

Ayumu immediately stood up, though he had no idea what question twenty was about. Looking around at his expectant class, he estimated that by the time he had read the question, the bell would ring. That was, if he read slowly, and explained parts of the question. That way, he wouldn't have to go into the answer, and spare everyone the pain.

Sure enough, once he had gotten through explaining the question, the bell rang, and the students rose as one. As they walked down the corridors, they, being Hiyono and himself, she asked him, "Why were you so spaced out during class?"

He looked at her and shrugged.

"It was boring."

Even after two years of friendship, Ayumu was still the quiet, reserved guy he had been when he first met Hiyono. Even if, he could say she was probably his best friend.

"Jeez, Ayumu, stop making the rest of us feel bad."

"Huh?" he looked down at the girl questioningly.

"Well, you topped the class, but yet, you talk about how boring it is."

"Hn," he grunted, starting a comfortable silence that would usually persist until they reached her house.

His thoughts wandered to the girl walking next to him. The first thing girls – and guys – would associate him with in school, was her. There had been numerous rumours, whisperings about the two being together, but they were all wrong. She had confessed her feelings to him, a while after the Blade Children incident, but he had turned her down, blaming it on some reason or another. Unfortunately for him, she knew him a bit too well, and from then on persisted in asking him, who exactly it was he interested in.

He had managed to keep it a secret for about a month, but in the end she made him spill the beans. She had asked if it was someone in their grade, and he had replied (without thinking) that she wasn't in their school. She guessed right away. She wasn't surprised, more like, mildly amused. And she wasn't angry either, because she knew that Ayumu's sister was quite a nice woman (or what she saw of her).

"Have a good weekend, Ayumu," Hiyono chirped as they reached the front of her house.

"I will," he said, as he stood there motionless.

"Don't get too distracted by Madoka," she laughed as she opened her front gate.

Ayumu coughed, and looked at his friend, in mock irritation. He couldn't get angry with her, he reasoned with himself. Hiyono had helped him in way too many situations. She was the one who had suggested to him, that if he liked his sister-in-law, that he should stop calling her 'older sister', and that was, somewhat a success. Anyway, calling her 'older sister' sounded a bit wrong now.

* * *

As usual, as she entered the house, she smelt newly cooked food on the table. That was good. She was in a particularly good mood today, and she didn't want it spoiled. Though, her little brother-in-law had never missed a day to cook for her.

"Your food is on the table," she heard a voice say from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ayumu," she said, as she walked down the hallway to change. Ayumu looked over his shoulder from washing the dishes. There was that damn business suit again. He shook his head, and finished washing the saucepan.

By the time Madoka had finished changing into her usual slacks and pink jumper, which, by the way, Ayumu found extremely cute and endearing on her, he had already set up a plate for her, and for himself.

On normal nights, they would eat at different times, but since this night was a Friday, she got home slightly earlier. That, and she had insisted that they have some time alone together (much to Ayumu's delight), because they were a 'family' (much to Ayumu's displeasure).

They started eating, not saying a word. After a few bites, Madoka broke the silence.

"How was school?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Good."

It was the answer he always gave. He didn't tell her about any tests, upcoming events, or any happenings during his time at school, just simply told her that it was 'good'. This annoyed her slightly, but she usually let it pass.

"How's your girlfriend?"

Ayumu choked. "What?"

"You know," she said, enjoying teasing him. "That Hiyono girl."

Ayumu regained his composure. "She is not my girlfriend," he said, finishing off his food, and then standing up to place his plate in the sink.

"Jeez, Ayumu," she called from the table. "You should really get a girlfriend. You're already eighteen."

"I don't like her," was his response from the kitchen.

"Oh," she said as she carried her plate to the kitchen. "Here, I'll wash, and you dry," she offered, as she placed her plate in the sink. "So…who is it then?"

"Someone," Ayumu said, without actually thinking.

"Tell me, tell me," Madoka sang, poking her brother-in-law in the chest. This seemed to render the skill of speech inactive in the latter, and he kept silent for the next few minutes. Unfortunately, Madoka didn't.

"Is it a girl at school?"

There was no way he was going to answer that – even if he could. He concentrated on bringing his heart rate down as he dried a glass. He leant back against the bench to try and distance himself away from Madoka. There was no telling what he would do if he was close to her. With her touching him like that…

"Is she cute?"

Well, he wouldn't exactly say cute. That didn't seem like an appropriate word for the older woman. Sexy would probably be a better description, though he didn't say that. The results would be too unpredictable, even for him, the master in deduction.

"What colour is her hair?"

Now that, Ayumu thought, was something to consider. She considered her hair to be black, but it was really more of a dark grape colour. Slightly purple, but not purple enough to look unnatural.

"Fine," she pouted, and Ayumu resisted the urge to hug her. Even at twenty-six, the woman could make herself look endearing. Then again, that was probably because he had outgrown her. "I'll find out one day," she smirked.

Ayumu groaned inwardly. Chances were, she probably would, though what he was worried about was the way she would find out. That would (probably) not be a pretty sight, if she caught him staring at her, or more precisely, staring at her body.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" she asked, interrupting his wayward thoughts, that had once again, found its way to Madoka.

"Um…" he paused, thinking of the possibilities. He settled on one that involved the two of them on a couch, and close together. "Movie?"

* * *

They had gotten into about thirty minutes of watching the movie, when Madoka placed her head on Ayumu's shoulder. Now, this was really nothing to write home about, but to Ayumu…well, suffice to say that he literally stopped breathing. This was probably the closest they had been since, no, not since, this is was the closest they had been full stop. And he enjoyed every bit of it.

Twenty minutes later, Ayumu had finally summoned up enough courage to place his arm on the back of the couch. Inwardly, he was grinning to himself, but outwardly, he had his cool, calm mask (even though you couldn't see it, since it was dark)

Ten minutes later, his arm on the back of the couch, had some how fallen to the back of Madoka. She didn't seem to mind, however, and as the minutes ticked by, she slipped closer and closer to his body. Towards the end of the movie, she was basically snuggled into Ayumu, with his arm around her.

Though he controlled his face, so that no unwanted emotion would speak out to her, he couldn't control the slight blush that had been occupying his upper cheeks for quite some time. Thank goodness it was dark.

As the credits rolled, he expected Madoka to get up suddenly, but she didn't. He looked down, only to inhale in her scent, which made him slightly intoxicated. He figured she would say something soon, instead of not moving. Besides, now that the movie was over, he could concentrate on certain parts of her body that was touching his. What made it worse, was that, he knew that she didn't wear a bra under her pink jumper, and he was painfully aware of the area of contact between them.

He turned off the TV with a small click of the remote, and with mixed feelings, waited for her to move from their position. She didn't.

"Madoka?" he said quietly, though his heart was racing.

No answer. Being the deductive genius that he was, he assumed she was asleep. He breathed in deeply, to try and keep his cool, but he ended up inhaling her scent again, which made his usually sharp mind go fuzzy.

So, without further ado, he shifted slightly, so that he could lie down on the couch. Thankfully, the couch was a rather large one, so with some wriggling and some pushing he managed to get both of them lying down, _with_ his arm still around her.

As he closed his eyes, he tried to convince himself that sleeping on a couch with your older brother's wife was a normal thing to do. Everybody does it. That didn't work at all – who actually lived with their older brother's wife in the first place? He didn't know if he succeeded in convincing his mind, but he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about all the things the normal male teenagers dream of with a twenty-six year-old woman in their arms. Or, you could say, all the things normal male teenagers dream of: a twenty-six year-old woman in their arms.

* * *

Madoka woke during the night, to find herself in the arms of Ayumu, though she didn't realise it at first. She thought this was one of her many dreams about Kiyotaka. She had dreamt about her missing husband quite a lot – some dreams were vivid, while others were vague. This one, she reasoned, seemed like one of the vivid ones. And one of the sweeter ones. Though, she felt a tinge of sadness, when she knew that he wasn't around. No matter how real her dream seemed to be, there always used to be something that reminded her of the truth – he wasn't actually there.

She snuggled into who she thought was Kiyotaka, and tapped him on the shoulder. When the latter didn't respond, she frowned. Then, the corners of her mouth tipped upwards, as she grabbed his collar, and pulled 'Kiyotaka' down to her face level. And then she kissed him passionately. She knew something was wrong when he didn't respond the way he usually did. It was different, the way he kissed back. Though, she thought in the back of her mind, it was somewhat intriguing, and interesting. When she pulled back, she saw the stunned face of Ayumu.

"A-Ayumu?" she said, disbelieving.

His eyes were still open in shock. All he could think was, 'Madoka kissed me'. And it wasn't a peck or anything like that either. Her kiss was so intense that it had woken him up _and _given him enough time to respond.

They lay there for a few seconds, and the embarrassment was almost visible.

"Uh…" It was Ayumu who started to speak, but Madoka cut in front of him.

"Uh… sorry," she said hesitatingly, not meeting his eyes. She then kicked herself mentally. Well, what was she supposed to say – "Umm, I kissed you because I thought you were your brother"? Somehow, she knew that wouldn't go down well.

"…"

"I better go," she said, and tried to pull away from Ayumu's grasp. When he didn't let her go, she looked up questioningly, somewhat frightened.

"Don't go. Stay," he said, sounding out his words slowly. He felt her relax slightly. That was a good sign.

The two didn't say anything, but in the end, Ayumu couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

Madoka groaned into his chest. Great. She should've known he would ask that. Though, she didn't know why she was so against the idea of telling him that she thought he was his brother. It wasn't as if she liked him or anything.

"Um…it was nothing," she said, the lie obvious in her voice. She waited for him to say, 'Liar', or 'It was my brother, wasn't it?', but it never came.

Instead, he said, "Oh."

Madoka looked up in surprise, to find Ayumu's lips on hers. This kiss wasn't as intense as the first one, but even as she tired to say the word 'stop', she participated in the kiss, deepening it, without knowing why, and wound her hands at the back of his neck. She felt his hands run gently up her back, ending up in her hair. They pulled apart, breathless, but before Ayumu could realise what he had actually done, she pulled his head down to kiss him again. This time, he pushed her gently against the back of the couch, trying to savour the moment, knowing that when tomorrow came. They broke apart again, for air, but before he could lean down and kiss her again, she put a finger to his lips.

"We…" she barely whispered. "…Shouldn't be doing this."

"I- I know," came his equally soft reply, though she could tell his voice was shaking.

"…"

"I…should go," he said, pulling his hands from her body, lest he give into temptation again.

"No," she said firmly.

Ayumu stopped. "Why?"

"Just stay," she said. This time, she was the one telling him to stay, she thought. Ironic.

She felt him let out a long breath of air. When he didn't do anything, she pulled herself into his arms again, wanting the feeling of security she had missed for so long.

"Good," she murmured into his chest, as she drifted off to sleep, making a mental note to make sure that she didn't wake up and kiss the person next to her. That could lead to some awkward situations. Not that it already had. Though, she couldn't help but think that Ayumu was a pretty good kisser. He went on about not being as good as his brother, but she could now say, from personal experience, that he probably surpassed Kiyotaka in that area of skill.

Nevertheless, they probably would have to talk about something more serious than kissing in the morning. Though, for now, she was content to snuggle up to Ayumu.

* * *

**AN: **So, tell me, how'd you like it? A review would be appreciated, since this is a relatively new couple (correct me if I'm wrong), I would like a bit of feedback. Thanks! Chapter two will come sometime. Sometime, being the key word. 


	2. A Cold Shower

**AN: **Thankyou to those three kind reviewers. In truth, I wasn't expecting much, but I'm glad that you guys reviewed and told me what you think. Anyway let me continue on with my couple. Yes, _MY _couple. Hahaha! I am now the self-appointed owner of this couple, and I order all of you to write fics about them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spiral – if I did, I would make them finish the damn anime, and Madoka and Ayumu would get together.

- - -

**Illicit: A Cold Shower**

**- - -**

They sat at the table, eating the lunch Ayumu had made. They had only gotten up about an hour earlier, awakening on the couch in a mass of tangled arms and legs. No verbal exchange was made, aside from the necessities. In other words, neither wanted to talk about the previous night. It was understandable; really, considering they had viewed each other as non-sexual entities, for most of the entire duration they had known each other.

But even though they both didn't want to talk about it, Madoka knew that they had to bring it up, sooner or later. Because, if they didn't, it would end up becoming a barrier between them, and they both didn't want that. Madoka tried to approach the situation as an adult but it certainly did not help that Ayumu was turning out to look like Kiyotaka. Judging from last night's actions, it was obviously just a twist of fate. Or more like, the twist of their bodies, she thought ruefully, as she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing his trademark calm-and-cool expression, and was eating at a steady pace. More like a robotic pace. How he could do that, she did not know, because the food he cooked was really quite delicious. He did bear some resemblance to his brother, she thought again, examining his face as if it were a rare specimen.

Firstly, he was handsome, just like his older brother. She was surprised Ayumu hadn't got a girlfriend yet – if she was his age, she would have probably shown some romantic interest in him. What she didn't know was that most girls in the school _did _harbour a crush towards her little brother-in-law. And he had turned down all of them – the ones that had gathered enough courage to tell him that is. However, unlike Kiyotaka, his personality seemed a lot brighter, and he was just…simply nice. How else could he have put up with her after all these years? He did the cooking, the dishes, the washing – basically he was a good housewife. Any girl that could get him would certainly be lucky, she thought.

In the middle of her scrutinising, he suddenly turned his head and looked at her. It was obvious he wasn't expecting her to be…well, staring at him, and he turned back just as suddenly, his face reddening. Madoka felt her own face redden as she looked down suddenly very interested in her food. Under normal circumstances, these types of small events would be insignificant, but now, after last night…it seemed like little things like this had been blown to full embarrassment. Madoka huffed mentally. She was the adult; she had grown past the stages of schoolgirl squealing and crushes. She should really stop acting like a kid, she told herself sternly. It wasn't as if anything was going to happen – or _ever _would happen. As she calmed her racing heart, she scolded her mind for even _entertaining _the thought of considering Ayumu more than just a brother.

As he was about to get up, she stopped him.

"Ayumu," she said, trying to keep her voice stern.

"What?" he answered nonchalantly.

She envied him for being able to keep his cool. "We need to talk." That would definitely get some reaction.

"Ok."

Or not.

But he sat back down at the table, crossing his legs and arms.

"You know…" she trailed off, trying to make him catch her drift.

He merely raised an eyebrow.

Madoka sighed. _Obviously _he knew, but he just wasn't saying anything. She couldn't blame him really; if she were in his position she would have done the same. "About last night," she said tentatively, knowing that there was about to be some 'holy' ground trampling in the next few minutes, "We need to talk about that."

There. That would save her the trouble, and he would have to explain.

"So, talk."

"Ayumu, we means _us_."

"Then you say your bit, and I'll say mine."

"I'd rather you say something first."

She watched as the teenager in front of her ran his hand through his hair. Ayumu took a deep breath. "Ok, sorry. I won't pick a boring movie again."

"Ayumu…" she warned. Over the years, he had developed a dry sense of humour that she had yet to be accustomed to. It was probably because there was nothing much to be serious about, so he had changed some of his seriousness into a dry disposition, which she didn't know if she liked or disliked. Well, this was one of the times where she disliked it.

"Sorry," he apologised. He looked away. "But what is there to say? You kissed me first," he said bluntly.

Madoka groaned inwardly. It was true; according to his position, there was really nothing he could say except, 'You kissed me.' She would probably have to explain it to him. Sighing, she spoke.

"Last night, when I fell asleep, I had a dream."

She looked at him. His expression was still the same.

"It was of your brother."

His expression stayed the same.

"Um…" This would be the hard part. "Well…obviously since we were married…I still have…_those _sorts of dreams about him…and I thought that you were him," she blurted out.

This time when she looked up, she could detect traces of red on his cheeks.

"Ah…" he said, seemingly lost for words.

"Sorry about that," she continued, daring herself to look at him. His head was down, presumably from embarrassment. "It's not that I actually like you, or anything," she said hurriedly, thinking that he might have been freaked out by her actions. "So, don't worry about it," she continued, not knowing that every word she said was digging into his heart.

"I'm not," he said, looking downwards. "I…I have to go," he mumbled, before standing up, his face still downcast.

_Go where? _Madoka watched her little brother-in-law grab his jacket, and head out the door. She was somewhat puzzled by his reaction, but reasoned with herself that he just needed a little space. However, there was still a little something inside of her that wanted him to stay.

- - -

The park. At this time, most people were having lunch, so it was empty, aside from a few couples and one family having a picnic. Ayumu sat down on a grassy bank, and closed his eyes. It wasn't like the words Madoka had said had surprised him – in fact he had been expecting something like that, but he had wanted to tell her how he felt. But when she actually told him that she didn't like him, he felt that he couldn't take the rejection. Besides, he had told himself, it would just create a barrier between them. Still, even though she had explained why she had kissed him the first time, she still hadn't explained why she responded to _his _kiss, and why she had kissed him again; a third time. She had definitely been awake then, and she had been definitely aware that he was Ayumu.

Sometimes he wondered if his love for Madoka was really just lust. After all, the reason why he had _started _to like her was because of her physical attributes. No normal human being could possibly like her for _only _her personality. True, she was nice, but that was only sometimes. Ayumu believed he had seen _every _single side to her – well emotionally that is. Possibly even more than his brother. His thoughts darkened slightly as he thought of his brother. So it was because of him.

Ayumu sighed. Oh well, if it wasn't for his brother, he wouldn't have been able to kiss Madoka – something he had wanted to do for quite some time. So, Ayumu thought that he probably should be thanking him, wherever he was right now.

"Ayumu!"

He turned his head at the familiar voice.

He acknowledged Hiyono with a nod, and turned his thoughts back to his brother.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked. Unfortunately, the girl would not let him sink into his own thoughts.

"Nothing," was his automatic reply. When she gave him a meaningful (not to mention scary) stare, he sighed. "Just Madoka," he said.

"Oh?" By the way her voice curved at the end of her statement, it was obvious that she wanted him to continue.

"I kissed her last night."

Hiyono's eyes grew as round as saucers. "Really?"

"It's a troublesome story, but she had a dream of her _husband _and thought it was me."

"Oh." Her eyes grew a bit smaller. "But…don't you sleep in separate rooms?"

"Yeah, but we were watching a movie."

"I see." The girl pursed her lips together, thinking. "I bet she said later that she didn't mean it, huh?"

Ayumu just looked away.

Hiyono took his negative body gesture as a 'yes' to her question, and she cheerily exclaimed, "Don't worry about it! She'll find out that she really loves you in time."

Ayumu snorted. Even though is friend's words were ridiculous, he couldn't help but entertain the thought of what _would _happen, if it turned out that she actually had some sort of feeling towards him. It made him feel a bit happier at least.

- - -

"I'm home," he called out, as he left his shoes at the door. He checked the clock on the wall. _3:00PM_

"Hello?"

When no one answered, Narumi made his way to Madoka's room. She was lying face down on her futon, apparently asleep. Her jumper was lifted slightly, exposing tantalising skin. He looked away, embarrassed, but not before casting his eyes somewhere between her upper thighs and her lower back, where the pant fabric stretched the most.

Three minutes later, he was in the shower, with the cold on full.

_I should not think such things about my sister-in-law. I should not think such things about my brother's wife._

The last chant seemed to have the best effect, and his mind slowly cleared. Turning off the cold water, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and, gathering his clothes, opened the bathroom door.

- - -

Madoka had tried to reach for the door handle, but it suddenly disappeared. She couldn't see, because she was rubbing her eyes with her other hand. Overbalancing, she fell forward, but instead of hitting the bathroom tiles like she expected, she fell face first into a bare, and slightly damp chest, that smelled distinctively of Ayumu.

"Ayu…" That was all she could get out. Being pressed so close to him had effected her use of speech greatly, and it took great effort to breathe.

"Madoka."

She felt gentle arms take her by the shoulders, and she felt herself being stood upright. She looked up at him in thanks, noting that his face was red. Then again, hers felt hot as well. And since when had he grown so tall, she wondered, as she looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed. However, the process of looking down at her feet meant that her gaze started at the top of his chest, down to well toned stomach muscles, then to – she blushed fiercely – and kept her gaze on the ground. Instead of the apologetic thoughts that she should have been thinking, she was thinking things such as, 'He sure has grown up' and 'I never knew he had abs' to 'Does he work out?'

"Madoka."

She looked up again, the sound of his voice snapping her back into reality. "O-oh…sorry Ayumu, I thought you weren't home," she explained hurriedly.

Ayumu stood there awkwardly. "Uh…yeah, I checked in your room and saw you sleeping, so I decided to have a shower."

"Ok." She sidestepped a little to give him room. As he brushed past her, she noticed his unique smell again, which lead her to look at him walk down the hallway – examining the muscles on his back. From a purely scientific point of view, she told herself, as she shut the bathroom door.

She would need to splash a lot of water on her face to help her regain control of her senses.

- - -

Ayumu sat down heavily on his bed, still clad in his towel. He turned his palms upward, and realised they were still shaking. But it was ok, he concluded. Faced under the greatest temptation, he had succeeded. Then again, he would probably need another cold shower.

- - -

**AN: **Well, you came this far, might as well chuck me a review just to tell me how I'm going. I haven't got much, so I don't know much people's opinions. Please, do share! Thanks!


End file.
